AMARAH
by Riela nacan
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura tengah dalam amarah.


AMARAH

Disclaimer: NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIRING: NARUSAKU ( NARUTO X SAKURA)

Hai, Minna saya Author baru di dunia fanfic ini tapi saya sudah lama menjadi seorang pembaca fanfic karya-karya senpai. Hehe

oh, ya ini Oneshoot dan cerita pertama saya. hehe

Jadi untuk itu saya mohon untuk para senpai bisa membimbing saya agar bisa menulis fanfic dengan baik dan benar. Dengan cara meninggalkan Review di kotak Review yang telah disediakan. hehehe(tapi kata-katanya jangan yang kasar-kasar ya)

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video klipnya Rihanna Feat Eminem yang judul lagunya "Love The Way You Lie". Aku suka banget ama mv nya soalnya lagu sama mv nya bener-bener keren. Jadi dari situlah fanfic ini lahir. Hehe.^^

**^WARNING^**

**OOC, GAJE, IDE PASARAN, AU, MISS TYPO, JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG (MUNGKIN), SUMMARY JELEK DAN BISA MENGAKIBATKAN MUNTAH DAN GEJALA-GEJALA LAINNYA. BAGI YANG KUAT MENDING TEKAN BACK**

**Summary**

Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah terbakar amarah. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang tengah berbohong sekarang/ mereka saling menyalahkan dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang gila.

'TRAANGGG'

'TRAANGGG'

Pecahan kaca, gelas dan vas tampak berhamburan di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran 5x5 meter persegi yang tak lain dan tak bukan karena ulah sepasang anak manusia yang tengah berteriak dan bergumul satu sama lain.

"KAU PEMBOHONG" teriak pria yang mempunyai mata bewarna shappire yang kini tengah menatap tajam pada sosok seorang wanita yang berada di depannya.

"KAU YANG PEMBOHONG". Balas wanita pemilik emerald tak kalah sengitnya dengan sang pria.

" HA—HAHAA, kau bilang aku pem-bo—HONG". Tawa sarkastik keluar dari mulut sang pria karena wanita yang berada didepan nya ini telah berani-beraninya mencap nya sebagai pembohong. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat si pria pemilik mata shappire telah mencengkram rahang sang wanita hingga sang wanita hanya merintih menahan rasa sakit akibat rahang nya di cengkram dengan kuatnya oleh pria itu " Le—lepaskan aku, BRENGSEK". Caci sang pemilik emerald "kau menyaki—Hmmpph . . .

Belum selesai pemilik emerald menyelesaikan kalimat nya ia sudah di bawa dalam ciuman yang memabukkan oleh pria yang telah dicap nya sebagai pembohong. Tak ingin terlena dan terjatuh lebih dalam lagi Sakura pun segera meronta dan memukul-mukul punggung pemilik mata shappire itu. Namun reaksi yang di dapat bukannya sang pemilik shappire menghentikan aktivitas nya, ia malah mengangkat pinggul Sakura dan memdekatkannya ke dinding kamar itu masih dengan terus melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura.

"Hhh—henti—hhmmphh—kanhh" dan ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan segera sang pemilik shappire yaitu Namikaze Naruto melesakkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya hingga Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan mulutnya yang terus menerus dijelajahi Naruto. Ia pun membalas dengan turut melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto tidak hanya itu ia pun mulai bergelayut di leher Naruto dan mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Namikaze Naruto dengan rintihan dan desahan yang begitu menggoda di telinga Naruto.

Tak mau kalah dengan Sakura, Naruto pun segera memperdalam ciumannya dengan terus menginvasi mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan lantai yang telah berhamburan dengan pecahan gelas, vas dan kaca. Kedua insan itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka tanpa ada rasa ingin melepaskan satu sama lain yang ada hanyalah rasa kepemilikan dan keegoisan dari mereka.

.

.

.

"hhh—hmmpp" rintih Sakura dengan terus memukul-mukul punggung dan kepala Naruto. Tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura dengan enggan Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan tadi karena sebenarnya ia pun juga sudah kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panjang itu.

Masih dengan memeluk Sakura dengan segala keposesifannya, Naruto hanya ingin Sakura tahu bahwa ia hanyalah milik seorang Namikaze Naruto seorang dan itu MUTLAK. Sedangkan orang yang tengah di peluk hanya menatap wajah sang pemilik Shappire dengan pandangan yang penuh cinta dan tak lama kemudian Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang wajah pria dihadapanya "apakah sakit?" yang ditanya hanya diam dan memandang lekat-lekat mata emerald yang kini tengah menitikkan air matanya, tak ingin membuat cemas bidadarinya Naruto pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara " tidak, ini tidak sakit". Lalu keduanya pun terdiam masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan dan hanya kehangatan lah yang mereka rasakan kini.

Tanpa tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi, semuanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi saja. Bahkan semua pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai tak membuat mereka risih bahkan baju yang tadinya rapi kini malah terdapat robekan disana-sini tak membuat mereka merasa malu dengan keadaan mereka.

Yang mereka rasakan sekarang hanyalah sebuah kehangatan yang selama ini selalu menghiasi hari-hari mereka tanpa adanya seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Karena Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura untuk selamanya begitu pun Sakura ia hanya menginginkan Naruto seorang.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca fic ini dan mohon review nya. hehe


End file.
